


Your Providence Falconers' Captain

by westernredcedar



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Brief cameo by Alexei Mashkov, Coming Out, Fluff, Future, M/M, Marriage, Name Change, the Bittlemanns, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernredcedar/pseuds/westernredcedar
Summary: Jack, I know you want to talk about the game, but can you tell us about this name you're wearing on your jersey today?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet had to burp out of me as I worked on my longer piece for FandomTrumpsHate. *pats chest* Uff, I feel better.

“...aaand your Providence Falconers' Captain...wearing nuumber one...Jaaaack Biiittlemannn!”

Jack glides out to the pounding music and the lights and the cheers, but there’s definitely a strong undercurrent of muttering and confusion in the crowd. His heart hasn't pounded this hard before a game since his first year as a pro, and it makes him feel like a kid again, honestly. He skates his lap, and hears more murmurs as the fans catch sight of his jersey. He pointedly does not look into the stands for Bitty, just settles in next to Tater, who nudges him on the shoulder and grins. 

Jack takes a deep breath and gets his mind focused on the game, ready for the puck to drop. Just another day on the ice.

Go.

*

_Transcript, Press Room, Post-game_

Reporter 1 [R]: Jack, great game. How does it feel starting your sixth season?

Jack Bittlemann [JB]: I feel great. I’m healthy and I had a productive off-season. The guys are in it for the long haul this year. We’re really focused and strong. And it’s always great to start the season with a win.

R2: Jack, I know you want to talk about the game, but can you tell us about this name you're wearing on your jersey today?

JB: Sure. It’s my name. I took it when I got married over the summer.

[murmurs, keyboard clicks, pens scratching]

R2: Congratulations, Jack. You managed to keep that quiet.

JB: Yeah, it was small, just friends and family. 

R3: So you are Bittlemann from now on?

JB: Yeah. It’s a combination of my name and my husband’s name. We liked it better than doing a hyphen or something. 

[silence in the press room]

R1: Sorry, Jack, just to confirm. That was ‘husband’?

JB: Yes. My husband. His name is Eric Bittlemann. That’s B-I-T-T-L-E-M-A-N-N. And Eric with a C please. 

[lots of papers shuffling, shutters clicking]

JB: Some of you who have followed my career for a long time will remember him from Samwell. We were teammates there. Number 15.

[more shutters clicking]

R4: Wow, Jack. This seems like a big moment.

JB: Yes. Getting married was a big moment for me. 

R4: How do you think your fans are going to react?

JB: I hope they react the way they’d react to any of their favorite players getting married. But I’m not naive. I know that some people will not be supportive. I prefer to focus on my game and on the people who are important to me. Everyone we need to have our backs on this is there for us.

R5: How many of the Falconers are aware of your marriage?

JB: All of them. Many of them were there for the ceremony. Everyone in the organization has known Eric for many years, and we've had nothing but support from the team.

R6: Do you think your game will be affected?

JB: By getting married? No. Well, maybe it will help me be a little more relaxed since I don't have to wonder anymore if he’ll say yes.

[laughter]

JB: But honestly, very little has changed. We’ve been together for five years and living together for three. So most of the change is just the emotional commitment. When I get home tonight, I’ll still be getting home to the same supportive partner I’ve been with for my entire career.

R2: Any chance you’ll share some wedding photos with us, Jack?

JB: I’m afraid that is not my department. Eric’s in charge of the photo album. But I’ll ask him to pick something to share with you.

R2: That would be great.

JB: I like all of the photos, but Eric has opinions. Apparently I squint.

[laughter]

R1: Any chance the other Mr. Bittlemann is in attendance tonight?

JB: He was at the game, but he’s not [JB looks out into the crowd]...he’s not in the room right now.

R6: How did your father react to your name change?

JB: [thinks a moment] I can’t speak for him, of course. But he and my mother have been there for me and Eric since the beginning. 

R3: How risky does this announcement feel to you, Jack?

JB: It doesn’t feel risky. It feels honest, and that’s a nice change.

[Falconer’s PR whispers to JB]

JB: That's it for me tonight. Thanks. 

*

When he gets home, still high on adrenaline, Bitty meets him at the door and they wrap around each other so tight that for several minutes, Jack feels like they are one person.

“I didn’t think it would feel so good,” he murmurs into Bitty’s hair. “I didn’t believe I would even feel a difference.”

“Well, you’re a fool, Mr. Bittlemann,” Bitty says, his face pressed into Jack's neck. “My fool.”

Jack lets out a little huff of amusement. "I hope someday they ask me about my game again."

"Well, I'm afraid once they see the adorable photos I've selected, it won't be tomorrow."

Jack pulls Bitty in even closer, not sure if he's going to laugh more, or cry, or both. "You scared?" he asks, real quiet.

Jack can feel Bitty tense up against him and then nod into his chest. "You?"

"Terrified."

They hold on, and Jack isn't sure if he's ever going to let go.


End file.
